Vehicle impact protection systems are generally known and described in the prior art. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,033 B2 describes a conventional side impact protection system constructed as a vehicle door.
Additionally, in order to reduce the weight of the vehicle impact protection system while maintaining a substantially identical protective effect, a device for reinforcing the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle is already disclosed in DE 199 18 158 A1, the device providing a hollow profile as a reinforcing element for strengthening the structure. If a critical impact force occurs, a gas generator is activated which acts upon this hollow profile with an internal pressure. As a result of the rising internal pressure, the bending resistance of the reinforcing element increases and hence the energy absorption capability of a vehicle structure which is reinforced in such a way.
It is an object of the invention to further increase the energy absorption capability of a vehicle impact protection system by simple means and to thereby achieve improved occupant safety.